Uzumaki Rebirth
by Erza and Kurumi fan
Summary: It was a time of year where happiness is shared and new love is found. All except for a small red-haired boy with a pair of faint whisker marks on his cheeks and sad grey eyes as he watched the festivities while playing sad music on flute that a dear friend gave him. This boy , this young hero's name is naruto uzumaki and this is his story. Rated-M red hair naruto , NaruxHarem Grey
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one : Introduction: the other promise

(Kh 2.5 hd remix ost roxas's theme plays)

"For the longest time since I can remember, I have been enduring the hatred and beatings of villagers and I don't know why. When I asked them the question they said because of what I did years ago, but what did I do?

I ask them this, it seem to anger them and the beatings start. At the time I would cry, begging, pleading, for them to stop, but my tears have dried up after awhile. I have stopped caring about the villagers and the village, they were all the same, every single one them. When I asked the leader of the village, the hokage, he says the same old stuff to forgive the villagers and the village, they don't understand, or they'll change in time, those are the things he said all time with genuine regret, sadness, depression, and the look of a broken man in his eyes as look at me with a hint of remembrance like I remind him of someone or somebody but who I don't know.

So I stopped seeing him ,even though I am grateful for him when gave me my first apartment , I no longer cared for his or anyone's existence and I begin to train myself to survive after all knowledge is power. Imagine my surprise when out the true about myself on a day I decided enough was enough that I need to know who I am and I have the right to know, so I snuck in the hokage's office were a discovered a map to hidden library and cavern of remembrance. I follow the directions to the underground hideout , and what I found was a place full of untold knowledge and wisdom. As I walked deeper, I found shocked me to the core , I found information and truth about my name : Nauto Uzumaki , My clan : the Uzumaki Clan , my parents : Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage and Hiyori Uzumaki, the Crimison Ice, My twin sister who went missing on the night of ninetails attack that I promise myself I will find her someday : Kiyome Uzumaki, the previous jinchurikii: Mito Uzumaki, the first jinchurikii of the ninetails , Kushina Uzumaki, the second jinchurikii of the ninetails , and my status as the third jinchurikii of the ninetails. I felt many emotions betrayal and sadness was one of them.

I was angry but I know if I show my anger towards the village, I prove the villagers right about me being a monster. I can't do that so I put up a mask of indifference for the rest of my live. I begun to ignore everyone who have done me wrong physically and mentally . Until one day I met them, the two most beautiful women I have ever seen , to me they were like angels sent from heaven. They found me one night by myself in the park on a swing. Since that fateful meeting , we became friends and things were beginning to turn happy for me as we did all sorts of things together , we even got sea-salt ice cream together from an ice cream parlor, I guess the guy doesn't know about me or he does but doesn't care but whatever , after we got the ice cream we went to the town clock tower and watch the sunset . At Times, the wind would blow in our hair and the sunlight would shine in our faces we would laughter together and mess around with one another . After the laughter calm down , I would take quick glances at their faces as the wind blew softly and sun beam down, and was amazed of how beautiful they were . They would like to Goddesses that descended from the realm of light and heavens.

My heart started pounding as my face blushed and for the first time I was happy that I have to friends but I realized something else as they looked at me with a soft and loving smile with love in their eyes , they were my first crush , and I was falling them , I don't care about ages because to me they were my best friends and love . Kasumi and Mikoto Uchiha were their names and I will never forget them as long as live . I want to stay with them forever. On my birthday , they would give me many things and would make me a cake. But one day on my birthday something I never forget as long as I live , I received the beautiful and will made flute that makes the most wonderful sound and after I received the gift I was moved to tears that I would hug them tightly never letting go as they hold me , gave me a forehead kiss, and a gentle pat on my head as they looked at me lovingly while saying happy birthday with gentle voices. Then they would sing me a lullaby at night. I thought to myself that nothing could ruin this moment I have with them. I was wrong . On one night, that horrible night everything changed and my world was shattered and my heart was fractured, the little light I have left was slipping away. "

Please Like , Favor and Review.

I would like to hear what you do think about the story.

Remember if you want to vote check the poll on my profile.

~ Peace


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Birthdate: October 10

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Height: 5'5

Weight: 210ibs

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Storm, Ice, Lava, Boil, Wood

Ninja Rank: Genin

Demon Slayer rank: S-class

Elemental affinity:

Water

Lightning

Earth

Fire

Wind

Family:

Tatsuya Shiba(Irregular at the Magic Highschool)-Male Ancestor(deceased)

Miyuki Shiba(Irregular at the Magic Highschool)- Female Ancestor(deceased)

Minato Namikaze- Father(deceased)

Hiyori Uzumaki- Mother(deceased)

Nagato Uzumaki- Cousin

Kushina Uzumaki- Sensei/ Lover/Wife

Kiyome Uzumaki(Naruko)- Sister/Lover/Wife/Teammate

Karin Uzumaki- Best Friend/Lover

Tayuya Uzumaki- Girlfriend/Lover

Akame Uzumaki(Akame ga Kill)- Partner/Teammate/Wife/Lover

Kurome Uzumaki(Akame ga Kill)-Acquaintance/Wife/Lover

Seraphim Uzumaki(Is this a zombie?)-Guardian/ Lover/Teammate/Wife

Yuki Yoshida(Is this a zombie?)-Guardian/Lover/Wife

Haruna Uzumaki(Is this a zombie?)-Classmate/Girlfriend/Lover

Himari Noihara(Omamori Himari)- Servant/Guardian/Partner/Lover

Irina Shidou(Highschool DxD)- Childhood friend/ Girlfriend/Lover

Serafall Leviathan Highschool DxD)- Best friend /Girlfriend/Lover

Asia Argento(Highschool DxD)- Best friend/Girlfriend/LoveLover

Xenovia(Highschool DxD)- Best friend/Girlfriend/ Lover

Raynare(Highschool DxD)- Best friend/ Girlfriend/Lover

Akeno Himejima(Highschool DxD)- Childhood friend/Girlfriend/Lover

Rias Gremory(Highschool DxD)- Childhood friend/Girlfriend/Lover

Eve Neuschwanstein(Needless)- Childhood friend/Girlfriend/Lover

Aruka Schild(Needless)- Classmate/Girlfriend/Lover

Asuna Yuuki(Sword Art Online)- Classmate/Girlfriend/Lover

Mileena(Mortal Kombat 9)- Guardian/Girlfriend/Lover/Mate

Kitana(Mortal Kombat 9)- Guardian/Girlfriend/Lover/Mate

Jade(Mortal Kombat 9)- Guardian/ Girlfriend/Lover/Mate

Skarlet(Mortal Kombat 9)- Guardian/Girlfriend/Lover/Mate

Terra(Teen Titans)- Girlfriend/Lover/Mate

Seras Victora(Hellsing)- Girlfriend/Lover/Mate

Kasumi Uchiha- Best friend/Lover/Wife

Mikoto Uchiha- Best friend/Lover/Wife

Izumi Uchiha- Best friend/Lover/Wife

Sayuri Uchiha- Childhood friend/Lover/Wife

Satsuki Uchiha- Childhood friend/Rival/Lover/Wife

Mizuki Uchiha- Childhood friend/Lover/Wife

Anko Mitarashi- Lover/Mate

Haku Yuki (female)-Lover/Mate

Tsunami- Lover/Wife

Harem- Lovers/Wives

Fangirls- Lovers

Please Like , Favor, and Review.

I would like to hear what you do think about the story.

Remember if you want to vote check the poll on my profile.

~ Peace


	3. Chapter 3

Play Started From The Bottom by~ Drake

Chapter 3: Enter The Whirlpool Dragon

(Six Years Laters)

It was currently just past midday in Konoha, and the sun shone brightly as a pleasant cool breeze swept through the village. All around the village was interspersed with lush greenery. The streets bustled with happy inhabitants, going about their lives.

Meanwhile at the Southeast section of Konoha, in the forest area lies an old Sacred Temple with various chambers and a cave leading into the Cavern of Remembrance. Currently in one of these chambers was a training room which contains old ninja tools and a yin-yang symbol in the middle of the floor were a young man and a beautiful and sexy young woman sparring against one another. While the other women are sitting down watching them from across the room.

On the left side the young man has long red hair that covers the right side of his face. He has a very fair skin complexion with faint whisker marks on his cheeks and half lidded pupil- less grey eyes with a look of indifference on his face. He wears a black shirt with a red short sleeved hoodie on top with an Uzumaki symbol on the back. He wears a red leaf headband underneath his bangs and a red face mask that covers his neck. He also wears red gauntlets and black fingerless gloves with a red metal plate on the back of them, green shorts with many pockets, and a pair of black sandals. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is a fourteen year old Genin. He is defending against the woman's attacks with a red and black Katana. (Imagine ichigo's tensa Zangetsu)

On the right side the young woman has short black hair that covers her ears. She has smooth golden tanned skin and orange, feline-like eyes with magenta make-up above her eyes. She wears a skin revealing magenta, black, and gold colored apparel to show off her lascivious physique, while wearing a veil to keep her mouth hidden. Underneath the veil she has a large mouth rimmed with long, and sharp teeth. Her name is Mileena, She is Naruto's guardian, mate, and lover. She was clashing against Naruto with her fighting style and Sais.

The first female sitting down in the corner of the room was a young woman who looks as if she is in her early twenties. She looks identical to Mileena but with long black hair and brown eyes. She wears a short, cerulean-colored, cropped halter top, which stops and splits above her naval and has silver trimmings and has an opening in the middle, laced together with crossed strings. She also wears a matching thong of a similar design with a long flowing loincloth at the front, with embroidered designs on the center panel similar to the subtle designs on her mask and bustier. She also has a coronet, thigh-high boots, silver eardrops, and matching arm gauntlets along with a tiara on her head. Her name is Kitana, She is Mileena's sister and Naruto's guardian and lover.

The other female next to Kitana was a beautiful dark-skinned woman with long black hair that goes down her back tied into a low ponytail and green eyes. She wears an outfit similar to Mileena's but was green, black and gold colored with golden chains. Her name is Jade, She is Kitana's childhood friend, Mileena's best friend, and Naruto's guardian lover.

Next to Jade sitting on a high platform was a fair skinned woman with unnaturally red hair and a black streak tied back in a low ponytail, and blue eyes. Her clothing is primarily red and black with minimal white accents. She wears a tight ninja half-face mask from her nose to the edge of her collar bone. She has forearm and shoulder guards, and wears somewhat of a loin cloth, and a top that is similar to Jade's top. She wears red high heeled also has four kunai strapped onto her right leg. Her name is Skarlet, She is Naruto's best friend and guardian lover.

On the far side of the room perched on a high branch of a Japanese maple tree with a katana next to her was a young Japanese woman in her adolescent years with a buxom figure. She has long black hair with a blue tint that extends all the way down to her hips, with several bangs hanging over her forehead and side bangs that frame her face. She usually wears her hair in a long ponytail with a pink bow holding it in place. Her original form is a white cat, and in both forms she sports violet eyes. She wears a crimson red blazer over a white button-down shirt with red accents, black leaf headband around her neck, and a yellow ribbon tied in a bow, a black (or red if not wearing the blazer) pleated skirt, black thigh-high, stockings, and brown dress shoes.

Her name is Himari Noihara, She is Naruto's servant and lover. She is watching the way her master's muscles flex with a blush on her face and was giggling constantly.

Leaned up against the tree is a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar, red leaf headband on her right forearm and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. Her name is Akame, She is Naruto's teammate, betrothed, partner and lover. She was staring at Naruto with smile and blush on her face.

Next to Akame with her arms crossed as she focused on the fight is a girl with long black hair and green eyes. She ties her hair in a high ponytail and leaves a few locks of hair to dangle on either side of her face. She wears a black leaf headband on her forehead.

She possesses glamorous proportions, and is very well-endowed. She usually wears clothing that emphasizes her breasts, including sleeveless blouses with thin shoulder straps. Her name is Seraphim or Sera for short, She is Naruto's teammate, servant, partner and lover.

Sitting down in a different side of the room from the others was a beautiful young girl with tanned skin and whisker marks on her checks. She has blonde hair in a pig tails, and well hidden buxom figure. She wears an orange tracksuit that hides her well-endowed chest from view with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee (due to being right-handed), blue sandals, and a blue leaf headband on her forehead. Underneath the jumpsuit she chose to wear an well padded fishnet shirt with no bra under her shirt. She also wears a pair of blue sandals . Her name is Kiyome Uzumaki, She is Naruto's long lost (which will be explained later) older twin sister, teammate, and lover.

The last person leaning against the wall with her arms crossed under her breasts and her eyes were closed as she was meditating and listening to the fight is a extremely beautiful woman. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair — a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki clan — that fell down to her ankles (waist length in the anime) with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. she wore a blue leaf headband on her forehead with her hair tied up in a high ponytail and strands framing the sides of her face. Her attire consisted of a standard Konoha flack jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves. She also wears a pair of black sandals. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki, She is Naruto's sensei, main woman and lover.

Back to the fight, the two participants were coming to a close as the match semi-evenly while throwing blow to blow punches and kicks. Until suddenly as they locked weapons, Mileena broke Naruto's guard and kneed him in his gut before sweeping his legs and pinning him to the ground by sitting on his chest with one of her sais pressed up against his neck.

Seeing how it was over, Kushina opened her eyes and went over to congratulate the two of them on an excellent match while the others gave them an applause for great entertainment.

To be continued...

So what do you think? This chapter was sort of a introductry chapter anyways , so the dialogue will come in the next chapter don't worry. XD

The story is a multi anime and video games crossover with Omamori Himari being the main crossover , so you will seeing many characters preferably female characters from different animes and video games including elements and techniques as well.

Please Like , Favor and Review.

I would like to hear what you do think about the story.

Remember if you want to vote check the poll on my profile.

~ Peace


End file.
